Obsession
by LastUchihaAlive
Summary: Labeled weak, pathetic, and removed from the Hyuuga Clan, Hinata runs from Konoha. Little does she know, she's wandered in a famous missing-nin's territory. Sasuke Uchiha is willing to heal her, but at what costs? One-shot for now.


"Why have you done this, Hiashi-sama?" Neji shouted angrily. "Where does she have to go?"

"Neji, she was too weak to be a member of this clan, she couldn't even surpass her younger sister. Where she goes is no concern to me."

Neji growled and contemplated killing his uncle- instead he turned sharply and left the room. "I'll find her," he yelled at Hiashi, "and I will bring her back!"

Hiashi sighed and smoothed back his hair.

Neji traveled all over Konoha searching for his cousin. He stopped at every bakery, he looked at Kiba's and Shino's houses, and then at each training ground. With a disappointed feeling in his chest, he realized Hinata must have left the village. The moon was high above his head, so he went home dejectedly. She was grown, he reasoned, she could come back when she was ready.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The tears blocked her vision as she ran faster and faster, the chakra in her legs wearing out. She gasped and tripped over a thick log- her head smashed into the ground and she instantly fainted. Rain poured heavily over her, mixing the blood with mud into the mossy woodland floor.

Sasuke's nose perked at the scent of blood. It was sweet and he frowned. It couldn't be animal blood; it was too light and floral. He stood and slowly walked toward the door of his makeshift cabin. Sasuke searched for a chakra signal and frowned. None; if it were a civilian he'd be angry for even getting up for the night.

He stepped outside and was instantly drenched in rain. With a growl and a frown, he sniffed the air. It was a woman, clearly.

His feet were soaking wet and he regretted the decision to come outside without shoes. Later he'd deal with that problem though. He paced forward until he saw thick hair covered in mud. "Hn," he lowly hummed. His hands reached down and he rolled over a small woman- instantly he recognized her. A small, mischievous smirk curled across his face. Picking up the woman, he carefully slung her over his shoulder and trudged back to the cabin, wondering if he had to stitch up her head wound.

A small fire roared in the fireplace and he laid her down on a blanket, and taking a wet cloth he quickly removed the mud from her face and hair. She was breathing heavily and Sasuke again frowned. She exerted herself from overusing her chakra- she's weak. But prestigious and valuable.

"Hyuuga," he snapped, rocking her lightly. While he waited for a response, he noticed the wound was barely a scratched and just cleaned it, dabbing it with an anti-infectant. "Wake up, Hyuuga," he said again, slightly louder.

She stirred but rolled closer, and he admired her smell, the lilac scent whirling around her.

He pressed his hand on her heart and sent a burst of his chakra through her chest. She gasped suddenly and flew forward, her eyes wide. She stood and turned, but stumbled and fell again. "S-Sasuke Uchiha," she fearfully mumbled.

Sasuke nodded. "I picked you up from the wet, cold ground- you're welcome."

Hinata tried standing again but Sasuke grabbed her wrist quickly. With a smirk, he said, "Not so fast. I used an expensive balm for you're little wound."

The fear in her eyes increased and his smile widened. "T-thank you, Uchiha," she murmured with a frightened tone. She surprised him by bowing slightly. "I have enough money to pay-"

"Call me Sasuke," he suddenly said. Something evil gleamed in his eye.

She frowned but nodded. Standing, she waited for him to get up. He sat in his chair with a crazy smile on his face. "S-Sasuke, I have to return home soon…"

"I'll let you go," he lied. His eyes roamed her body for a moment. Her pale skin lightly glowed in the moon light and her eyes were rimmed with thick, lovely eye lashes. He especially liked her small waist. His eyes met hers, and he softly said, "Soon."

She shivered and backed away from him.

"Hinata, come here," he commanded. Crimson bled into his eyes and she bit her lip, but sat down in a chair close to his. "Why are you out this far?"

His husky voice was compelling and she shifted closer. "My father asked me to leave."

"Too weak?" He asked, leaning his cheek into his hand.

Hinata marveled at how graceful he looked and sat, his pose was beautiful. She felt so numb and was unbothered by his words. "Yes," she truthfully replied.

Sasuke frowned and Hinata noted that he was princely. "Do you think you're weak?"

She nodded, staring again at his eyes. Sasuke's raven bangs hung loosely around them.

Sasuke leaned his face closer, loving how entranced she was with him. His heart began beating quickly and he removed his hand. "I'm sure you're very strong," he lied again.

"I'm forceful, but I'm very slow. I also have the best Byakugan in my clan," she said. "But I'm a wallflower."

Sasuke was slightly taken aback.

Noticing the puzzlement on his face, Hinata continued. "People, they…disregard me and ignore me. I'm not the strongest, the fastest, or the bravest. I'm not even the most beautiful- I'm just there."

"You're using the word there like an adjective," the man replied with a feeling of slight annoyance. How could she not be seen, she was definitely the most beautiful woman he's even laid eyes on.

"It is- f-for me, at least."

"Oh? Then tell me, what am I?"

Hinata gulped but strongly said, "Noticeable, strong, intelligent, albeit a little selfish."

Sasuke smiled. "How am I selfish?"

His hand slowly made its way to her hair and she bit her lip. "You left the village without a word and Naruto, he's a mess without you. But he's surpassed you and someday he'll bring you back."

Sasuke did not like the mention of Naruto and he tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her closer.

Her breathing frantically increased and Sasuke happily watched her chest rise and fall as she fearfully, hurriedly, looked into his eyes. "Please, stop. I do not want to be this close to you."

"Is it because I'm not Naruto?" He snapped. Sasuke yanked her closer and pressed his nose to her neck. His lips shivered as her pulse raced and the smell of blood filled his nostrils.

She blushed. "I-I do not see Naruto anymore- he left the village to train."

Sasuke moved away, staring at her for a long time before loosening his grip on her hair and saying, "You really shouldn't give such information out to a man like me."

"I don't think you're all bad…"

"I've killed people," he snapped.

"So have I, and so has every ninja. It's our way of life," Hinata softly spoke. She could sense the guilt in his voice.

"I murdered my brother." Sasuke completely removed his hand from his hair and turned his body away from her. She moved in closer, to try and see his face but was too afraid. Tentatively, she pressed her hand to his arm. "Thank you, for helping me."

He motioned toward the door and Hinata bit her lip. She didn't feel right, leaving him like this. "Sasuke, I haven't repaid you yet."

"Go, before I get violent." _It's what I always do._

Hinata got up and walked around to see his face. "You're a fine man, and I hope you come back to the village."

There was madness and anger and confusion in his eyes, a disgruntled look on his face, and his hands ran through his hair quickly. "Goodbye," he said angrily.

Hinata lifted his chin slightly and leaned down, pressing her lips to his own. They separated and Sasuke had a look of confusion written on his face.

She left the cabin but Sasuke still smelled her in the room.

This would not be over.


End file.
